Morning Break
by polykhromatik
Summary: AU and Crossover: Seven-of-Nine needs Admiral Helena Cain’s assistance in a personal matter. Seven/Helena Cain. Femslash - Do not read if it offends. Note: First story in series – Running with the Bulls.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the characters._

Admiral Cain was silently reviewing the Astrometric calculations that Seven-of-Nine generated. Cain learned that Seven was not much for talking, which was fine by her. Every since Cain came aboard the U.S.S. Voyager, crewmembers would pester her about the 12 Colonies. At first Cain didn't mind talking about it but after awhile she sounded like a broken record. Moreover, it was a painful reminder of not being able to return to the Colonial Fleet.

Seven left Cain alone until today. She was glancing at her every so often but would look away before Cain caught her. Then several times Seven looked like she was about to speak but held back. Cain looked up and finally spoke.

"Is there a problem?"

"Admiral, I was wondering if you could be of assistance?" began Seven but she paused.

"I am seeking a lesson on kissing. I plan to ask to someone out on a date."

Surprised, Cain stared at Seven.

"Watching movies and kissing a holographic image is not sufficient. Reading books is inadequate."

Cain nodded in agreement.

"Initially, I requested assistance from Lt. Torres however, she proved disagreeable. It was a regrettable mistake." Seven's countenance changed and her body tensed up.

"You went to B'Elanna. You kissed her?"

"That is why I am asking for your assistance, Admiral."

"What makes you think I will be suitable?"

"For several reasons, you have a calmer disposition and another reason you have more experience."

"Then, its good thing that I came along," smiled Cain.

"I do not see how you being here would make a difference. I am sure I could find another suitable human female on Voyager."

"Relax, I'm humoring you,"

"A sense of humor breaks the ice, which is what Neelix told me."

"Very true, and you're going to need it if you go on a date. It's about having a good time, having fun."

"By the way, who is it you're going to ask on a date?" asked Cain.

Seven hesitated.

"It would help me understand, if you want my help."

"Captain Kaythrn Janeway," smiled Seven-of-Nine. Seven's blues eyes briefly lit up and her visage soften. Cain could see how important it was to her.

"Alright, Seven, I'll help you. When do you want me to stop by?"

"Please stop by after I regenerate at the alcove."

"Good I'll be there. And Seven, just relax and be yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Seven-of-Nine regenerated she sent a message to Admiral Cain. Cain received the message when she was checking her messages while on a morning break and went to Astrometrics.

"Gods Damm," sighed Cain when she saw Seven naked by the alcove. She looked away but could not help to look at the stunning, longed legged, nude blonde.

"Is there is something wrong, Admiral?"

"Not, exactly. I didn't expect you to be naked."

"You said I should be relaxed, my clothes are too restrictive. Do you desire me clothed?"

"That's OK, let's begin."

Cain hoped a quick kiss and then she would go for a long shower to cool off. She had a feeling she was going to need one. Seven came up to Cain.

"Before, we begin, I need to take this off," said Cain taking off her utility belt which held her hand-gun. She almost took off her jacket but decided against it.

Cain tried to relax but she knew her face was warm. Stay loose and have fun she kept telling herself. Think cool, think of cool water. Instead she was growing warm and fuzzy when she looked at Seven's blue eyes. Her normally comfortable Colonial Blue uniform felt stifling and was a hindrance.

Cain took Seven's hands and softly kissed them. The soft and long fingers looked delicate but were strong. Cain kissed the palms, wrist, and the back of Seven's hands. She looked at Seven's blue eyes as she kissed her fingers. Seven's mouth parted and her lips quivered. She let go of Seven's hands.

"Put your arms around me," Cain whispered in Seven's ear. Seven responded by wrapping her arms around Cain's back.

Cain slowly pulled her in letting her lips lightly touch Seven's lips. Seven's breathing increased for the anticipated kiss. What seemed an eternity, Cain finally pressed her lips firmly against Seven's lips and Seven's fingers began to clutch Cain's uniform tightly. She kissed Seven and then paused briefly looking at Seven's flush face. She felt the heat dissipate from Seven.

Seven's stared at Cain deep brown eyes and for a moment saw her intensity. Seven was at loss for words, she wanted more. Kissing had taken her away and she wanted to go back. She wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Your turn," said Cain who was breathing deeply. "Kissing is a two-way street."

Seven reacted and kissed Cain but much longer. Cain parted her lips while they kissed, inviting Seven to explore. Seven's tongue discovered Cain's tongue and she grasp Cain's long hair. Cain embraced Seven tightly and closed her eyes letting herself be lost with Seven.

Cain finally stopped for air and slowly broke the embrace. It took sheer will power to break away. She gave Seven a gentle squeeze and let go.

"Was my kissing insufficient? Do I need more instruction?" said Seven who was breathing hard and looked perplexed.

Seven suddenly felt lost again. She felt far worse compared when she was disconnected from the Borg the first time. Seven wanted the connection to continue with Cain.

To Cain, it was more than sufficient it was spontaneous and she wanted to say a big resounding yes. Heck Seven didn't any more lessons; she just needed to ask Janeway for a date.

"Kiss Captain Janeway like that and she won't be disappointed. Save your kisses for her, you already have the right instincts."

"Thank you, Admiral," beamed Seven.


End file.
